1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on an independently functioning applications module, in particular for a packaging machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Integrated built-in/fixed modules in intermittent bag-making machines with extensive mechanical and electrical interfaces are known, which for instance seal internal coffee degassing valves into films from which the bag to be filled is also made on the same machine. Manual workstations are also known.